Aka Oni
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Namikaze Minato, seorang pianis ternama, harus membatalkan seluruh konsernya hingga akhir tahun karena peristiwa tidak terduga yang dialaminya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"/ "Bukan kau, tapi aku!"/ "Nii-chan bagaimana tanganmu?"/ "Gadis sialan. Bukan. Setan merah sialan!" Mind to RnR? CHAPTER 4 : Dilema Kushina, IS UP! gomen updatenya lamaaa
1. Chapter 1 : Unpredictable

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Sunshine Becomes You karya Ilana Tan. Dan saat kupikir seru juga kalo dijadiin mungkin tidak akan banyak dirombak, hanya menghilangkan beberapa scene dan menutup alur yang hole, dan mungkin perubahan akan sedikit terjadi di endingnya. Maaf jika tidak sesuai selera anda.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine Becomes You © Ilana Tan**

**Aka Oni © Keiko Murasaki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : semua yang jelek, yang abal ada di sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading, guys!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu cuaca sangat indah. Matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik, awan berarakan, intinya hari ini benar-benar cerah. Secerah hati seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini. Headset berwarna orange bertengger di kepalanya. Ia berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

'Lebih baik aku ke apartemen si aneh itu, setidaknya memastikan kalau dia masih hidup' Ia menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke sebuah apartemen elit.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, pemuda itu masuk ke _lift_ dan menekan tombol 5

_Ding _

Pemuda berambut jabrik tadi keluar dan mencari kamar nomor 156. Ia menekan bel beberapa kali dengan tidak sabar. Intercom diangkat.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara berat dari dalam

"Adikamu!" sahutnya semangat.

Pintu kamar dibuka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat amat mirip dengannya berdiri di depan pintu dengan T-Shirt putih dan celana coklat kain selutut wajahnya tampan, namun tampak kusut tak karuan.

"Apa maumu kesini?" Tanya Namikaze Minato kepada adiknya- Namikaze Naruto dengan malas.

"Memastikan kalau kau MASIH hidup" jawabnya seraya melepaskan headsetnya.

"Masuk!" perintah Namikaze Minato

Mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen yang luas dan sebenarnya bagus. Hanya saja apartemen ini terlalu berantakan. Buku, kertas, pulpen, dan kaset bergeletakan dimana-mana. Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa berwarna soft blue dan mencari posisi yang nyaman di sana.

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Minato seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"Jus Jeruk" Ucap Namikze bungsu itu sambil mengambil majalah ada di meja ruang tamu. Majalah yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh Minato seumur hidupnya.

"Hanya ada air es" teriak Minato dari dapur

"Yasudah" sahut Naruto sembari membolak-balik halaman majalah yang tidak pantas dibaca itu.

Tidak sampai 2 menit, Minato sudah kembali dari dapur dan membawa 2 gelas air es.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa di Jepang?" Tanya Minato

" Aku sudah pulang dari L.A kemarin siang. Dan aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu agar menjadi kejutan" kata Naruto sambil menenggak setengah dari air di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ah ya, bagaimana dengan lomba Bboy mu itu? kalian menang?" Tanya Minato sambil terus mengamati tingkah laku adiknya yang mengenaskan itu, wajah bocah 18 tahun itu bersemu merah dan sesekali terkikik.

"Tentu saja kami menang -ttebayou! Nevermore memang paling hebat -ttebayou!" ucapnya sangat amat semangat. Ia memang mengikuti perlombaan break dance di L.A bersama crew nya 'Nevermore' atau lebih beken dengan nama NvM.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau pasti masih sibuk dengan persiapan konsermu minggu depan di Canada?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi piano besar berwarna hitam yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Begitulah…" ucap Minato malas

"Hei Nii-chan, kau tampak tidak bersemangat?"

"Aku memang tidak bersemangat"

"Aku tau, kau sangat amat sibuk dengan persiapan konsermu itu, tapi ayolah kau juga harus bersemangat. Kau harus keluar dari apartemen membosankan ini bersamaku!" perintah Namikaze Naruto itu sembarangan

"Aku tidak berminat…" ucap Minato malas

"Minat atau tidak kau tetap harus ikut pergi bersamaku, maksudku ayolah aku masih peduli padamu daripada kau mati karena jenuh disini? Oh tidak-tidak aku tidak mau kau mati sebelum menikah dan memberiku keponakan laki-laki yang lucu" ucap Naruto dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Minato. Ia mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto seraya meletakan majalah mesum pemberian ayahnya yang notabene sangat mesum itu.

"Ganti baju, kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Minato menyeringai, jiwa usilnya mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Hiii… Dasar kau homo!" Naruto bergidik ngeri. Minato hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adik sematawayang nya itu.

5 menit kemudian, Minato sudah keluar dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru. Rambutnya tertata lumayan rapih, karena pada dasarnya rambut Minato memang sudah acak-acakan. Aroma nya juga berbeda, ia memakai _cologne _yang wanginya berbeda. Belum pernah ada orang yang aromanya sama dengan Minato.

"Kunci mobil?" Tanya Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman.

Minato menatap tajam Naruto

"Kau mau menghancurkan Ferrari ku, hah?" hardik Minato sinis

"Tentu saja tidak Minato-nii! Aku suda 18 tahun dan aku sudah punya SIM! Aku sudah berkali-kali mengendarai mobil dan belum pernah menghancurkan mobil!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia melemparkan kunci mobil Ferrari nya dengan pasrah dan ditangkap Naruto.

"Hehehe… akhirnya!" Bocah itu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Jangan hancurkan mobilku!" ucap Minato tegas.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Naruto mantab, "atau tidak tau…" sambungnya dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil, seperti bergumam. Minato lantas menatap tajam adiknya.

"Aku menyetir!" ucapnya tegas

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi=tapian!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Minato seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sarapan pagi di dekat latihan danceku" Kata Naruto sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

Dahi Minato berkerut "Remix Dance Company? Bukannya tidak ada makanan enak di dekat situ? Ke tempat lain saja"

"Bukan, bukan disitu, tapi di tempatku mengajar" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Apa? Kau? Mengajar? Oh astaga! Bagaimana nasib muridmu?"kini Minato seakan mendengar berita bahwa 'Namikaze Minato, seorang pianis murahan!' sungguh ia terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa adiknya bisa mengajar? Naruto itu sangat tempramen, bisa-bisa Naruto mempraktekan gerakan karatenya untuk menghajar anak-anak yang sulit diajar.

'Kurasa murid Naruto adalah manusia paling tidak beruntung sedunia' batinnya meringis.

"Ya, aku mengajar di Deep Blue Dance Company. Astaga tanggapanmu sangat berlebihan Minato-nii! Murid-muridku baik-baik saja, malah mereka senang diajar denganku, katanya aku sangat humoris dan, bodoh…" ucap Naruto dari nada yang sangat bersemangat ke nada yang sangat minder. Jelas saja, jika ada guru seperti itu, pasti ia sudah ditindas oleh muridnya setiap hari.

"Oh astaga, apa yang bisa membuatmu mengeajar disana? Maksudku ya, sejak kapan kau suka mengajar?" Tanya Minato heran seheran herannya Namikaze Minato bisa heran. Dan mungkin ini perasaan heran yang paling heran dalam sejarah hidupnya,

"Hmm… kenapa ya? Mungkin karena ada Kushina…" jawabnya malu-malu

"Apa? Siapa?" Tanya Minato seraya memutar stir mobilnya ke kanan

"Kushina-chan, dia baik, can- HEI HEI BELOK KIRI BUKAN KE KANAN MINATO-NII!" Teriak Naruto histeris atau lebih tepat terkesan lebay melihat sang kakak memutar stir ke kanan.

"Kau telat, biarlah lagi pula kita bisa memutar balik di depan. Ah ya kau belum menyelesaikan jawabanmu"

"Oh iya, ehem… dia baik, cantik, pandai menari, walau terkadang sangat galak dan terkesan bodoh. Dia juga tomboy, tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat." Ucap Namikaze Naruto sambil tersenyum, semburat merah tipis terlihat jelas di atas wajahnya yang berkulit tan itu.

"Marganya apa?" ucap Minato sambil memutar stir mobilnya ke arah kiri.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina"

"Dia apa?" Tanya Minato santai

"KAU GILA YA? JELAS-JELAS DIA MANUSIA!" Teriakan histeris nan gila nan lebay bergemuruh di dalam mobil Minato.

"Aku juga tau dia manusia, baka! Tapi maksudku, dia itu dancer sepertimu atau apa?" Minato tampak menahan emosinya yang telah dibangkitkan oleh adik tercintanya itu.

"Penari kontemporer yang sangat berbakat" jawab Naruto bangga

"Oh. Jadi kita makan dimana? Sebenarnya ini sudah bukan jam sarapan, Naruto"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya "Oh iya, yasudah kita sekalian makan siang di restoran upper western tepat di sebelah Deep Blue, makanan disana sangat lezat"

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

"Jadi, makanan apa yang enak disini?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap interior restoran ini yang benar-benar bergaya barat.

"Pollo all'arrabbiata disini sangat enak" kata Naruto sambil membolak-balik halaman menu

"Yasudah cepat pesan, aku lapar!" perintah Minato tidak sabaran sambil mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya ke meja. "Baiklah…"

20 menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Pollo all'arrabbiata di upper western memang sangat lezat, dengan mencium aromanya saja semua orang pasti sudah tergoda untuk memakannya.

Minato memotong daging ayam itu dengan perlahan dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika seleranya itu se'level' dengan selera nii-chan tercintanya itu.

"Lumayan" jawab Minato setelah potongan daging ayam itu telah habis. Naruto tersenyum puas dan mulai menyantapnya bersama Minato.

Pollo all'arrabbiata dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup besar untuk 2 orang itu akhirnya habis dalam waktu 30 menit.

.

.

.

"Jadi setelah ini kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Minato yang kini telah berada di luar restoran bersama Naruto.

"Deep Blue, disebelah aku mau mengenalkanmu pada Kushina"

"Aku tidak berminat" ucap Minato datar

"Ya, ya kau memang selalu tidak berminat, tapi aku akan selalu memaksamu. Oh iya, kita jalan kaki saja" kata Naruto sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah kanan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau naik mobil, baka!"

Mereka berjalan memasuki tempat latihan dance yang sangat besar itu dan menuju ke arah tangga.

"Jadi kelasmu ada di atas, eh?" Tanya Minato dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga pertama, kedua, dan kini telah sampai ke anak tangga ke 8.

Tapi tanpa disangka seorang gadis muda berlari kencang dari arah atas dan tanpa sengaja gadis itu terpeleset keset 'welcome' yang terletak di meja tangga. Dan tidak lama lagi keset 'welcome' itu akan berganti nama menjadi keset 'sialan'

"AWAS!" Teriak gadis itu histeris sebelum ia jatuh terjungkal bersama Minato. Naruto yang masih berada di anak tangga pertama beruntung masih dapat menghindar.

BRUGH!

"Ah…" Rintih gadis dengan rambut merah darah sepinggang dan kaus polo ungu serta celana training itu.

"Kushina-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto panik sambil berlari menghampiri Kushina.

"Ah… Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…" gadis bermata violet itu mulai berusaha bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya yang menindih Minato. Tapi ingat mereka tidak berciuman, sekali lagi tidak berciuman

Ehem…

"Kita harus ke rumah saki sekarang!" Teriak Naruto histeris tanpa mempedulikan atau setidaknya melirik Minato sama sekali.

"Tidak Naruto tidak perlu ke rumah sakit segala. Aku baik-baik saja!" cegah Kushina

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, sekarang!" ucap suara baritone yang sangat dikenal Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Kushina berusaha meyakinkan

"Bukan kau, tapi aku!" ucap Minato sambil meirntih pelan dan terus memegangi tangan kirinya yang sakit

!

"Nii-chan!"

.

.

.

"Nii-chan bagaimana tanganmu?" Tanya Naruto histeris begitu melihat kakaknya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

" Terkilir sangat parah. Tulangnya bergeser sedikit. Dan aku tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku selama minimal 2 bulan!" Minato tampak frustasi sekarang. Nada marah terdengar jelas dari kalimatnya tadi

"APA? Bagaimana dengan konsermu?" Tanya Naruto panic

"Tidak tau, itu urusan Fugaku" ucap Minato datar, tapi masih terdengar nada marah dari perkataannya.

Kushina yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam dan menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minato. Betapa kagetnya dia, ternyata Minato memang sudah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seolah berkata '_kubunuh-kau!_'

Kushina bergidik ngeri. Lalu dengan suara bergetar ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf "Maafkan aku, aku ti-"

"Naruto ayo pulang" sela Minato cepat sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Hei Minato-nii, Kushina hanya ingin meminta maaf!" Naruto berusaha membela Kushina.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf darinya!" teriak Minato sinis

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu…" suara Kushina bergetar, ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar . Matanya berembun, air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tetap berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Naruto ayo pulang" Minato berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sambil terus mengumpat dalam hatinya, merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar tidak beruntung dan juga merutuki Kushina.

'_Gadis sialan. Bukan. Setan merah sialan!_'

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Horee! Selesai juga ini fic. Yang karate is the part of my life aja belom selesai, udah cari masalah saya -_- Oh iya, ini saya mau nanya persetujuan kalian dulu, silahkan pilih lewat review atau pm ya, mau happy ending, atau sad ending? Those all your choice!

Mind to review?

Regards

Keiko Murasaki


	2. Chapter 2 : Membantu?

**Terima kasih yang udah milih lewat review :D**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine Becomes You © Ilana Tan**

**Aka Oni © Keiko Murasaki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : semua yang jelek, yang abal ada di sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : membantu?**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading, guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AARGGHH! Sial, sial, sial!" pemuda itu melempar sekotak sereal tak berdosa yang ada di depannya.

Ting… tong… ting… tong…

Bel apartemen Minato ditekan tidak sabaran oleh seseorang. Minato yang sudah kesal, menggeram makin kesal.

'_Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Menganggu!'_ geramnya dalam hati.

Minato mengangkat interkomnya dengan malas dan geram. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ternyata tamu pagi harinya adalah …

'_Setan merah sialan itu? Untuk apa dia kemari?_'

Minato membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menatap tajam gadis berambut merah panjang dihadapannya dengan tatapan murka.

"O… Ohayou Namikaze-san…" sapa Kushina takut.

"Kau! Mau apa lagi menemuiku? Mau mematahkan tanganku yang satu lagi?" Tanya Minato ketus.

"TIDAK! Maksudku, bukan itu maksudku kemari, lagipula tanganmu tidak patah…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau minta maaf, aku telah membuat tanganmu terkilir parah dan membatalkan konsermu minggu depan, dan aku hanya ingin menawarkanmu bantuan." Kata Kushina ragu. Minato yang berdiri tepat didepannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa? Bantuan? Bantuan untuk mematahkan kedua tanganku? Atau bahkan kakiku?" Minato tidak habis pikir 'setan merah'**NYA** akan mengatakan hal aneh begitu.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kau mau sekali sih aku mematahkan anggota tubuhmu! Maksudku itu kau pasti kesulitan bekerja dengan satu tangan…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku bisa menjadi tangan kirimu" kata Kushina, "kalau kau mau" ia cepat-cepat menambahkan. Minato terdiam menatapnya aneh. Kushina mulai ketakutan, ia takut Minato akan marah dan meneriakinya lalu seisi apartemen akan mengiranya gadis jahat.

'_Well, it's not bad at all' _batin Minato

"Terserah" Minato membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia sengaja tidak menutup pintu, memberi isyarat pada gadis 22 tahun itu agar mengikutinya masuk.

"Buatkan aku kopi" perintah Minato

"Baiklah" Kushina berjalan menuju dapur Minato dan

Astaga

Dapurnya sangat berantakan, air berceceran dimana-mana , susu tumpah, sereal tumpah, bubuk kopi berserakan, kulkas terbuka. Minato yang melihat Kushina 'terkagum' dengan keadaan dapurnya yang 'mengenaskan' itu memasang seringai licik, "dan sekalian bersihkan dapurku!" Kushina menatap Minato tidak percaya dengan tatapan mata seakan berkata '_apa-kau-gila?_'

"Apa? Mau membantah?" Tanya Minato sinis.

Kushina cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat jalankan perintahku!"

"Ya."

'_Perintahmu? Kau pikir kau siapa, dasar bodoh!'_

Kushina merasa kesal dengan sikap Minato yang terlihat angkuh itu, tapi inilah takdinya. Ia telah 'menghancurkan' sebagian dari hidup Minato dan ia harus membayarnya, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya juga, karena entah berapa banyak kerugian yang diterima pianis muda berbakat itu.

Kushina membuatkan kopi untuk Minato dengan err… sepenuh hatinya, karena ia tidak ingin mendapat 'hadiah' omelan super ganas dari pria 24 tahun itu. Lagi pula sepertinya _mood_ Minato sudah membaik dari pada kemarin. Mungkin kemarin dia masih sangat _shock_.

Kushina membawakan kopi buatannya ke ruang tamu, dimana Minato sedang duduk santai dan matanya terus terpaku pada layar _handphone_ nya. Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Minato melepas pandangannya dari _handphone_ dan melirik Kushina dengan tatapan sinis. '_Mati aku' _batin Kushina meringis.

"Ini." Kushina meletakan kopi itu di sebuah meja kecil di depan Minato.

"Kau tidak mencampur kopi ini dengan racun bukan?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Namikaze Minato sukses membuat Uzumaki Kushina sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja tidak -ttebane! Kau pikir aku pembunuh, hah?" Kata Kushina sambil berusaha keras menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak detik ini juga. Jujur saja, Kushina bukan tipe orang yang lemah lembut. Dia tipe orang yang tempramen.

"Jika aku mati, akan kuhantui kau seumur hidupmu!" lalu Tuan Muda Namikaze itu menyeruput kopi pagi special ala Kushina. Jantung Kushina berdegup kencang ia takut Minato tidak menyukai kopinya lalu menyembur kopi itu ke wajah mulusnya. Lalu karena kopi itu panas, wajahnya melepuh, rusak, dan tentunya jelek. Lalu karena 3 faktor itu, tidak ada yang mau menikahinya, karir dance nya hancur begitu saja karena wajahnya menyeramkan lalu ia menjadi perawan tua dan hidup tidak bahagia selamanya, tamatlah riwayat gadis itu.

Tapi semua bayang-bayang mengerikan itu hilang setelah Minato menyesap kopinya berulang-ulang dan ekspresi wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia 'sangat' menikmati kopi itu. Kushina menghela nafas lega.

Drrrttt…. Drrtttt… Drrttttt…

"Halo… Ya Fugaku… Kau tau dari mana? Oh bocah itu… Maaf kemarin aku sibuk… Ya… Bukan batalkan seluruh konserku hingga akhir tahun… Ya, Sidney, Jakarta, Canada, Macau, ya disitu juga, iya semuanya. Iya, baiklah. Ya kau pikirkan saja Fugaku." Minato melempar _handphone_ nya ke atas sofa dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kushina memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "kau konser di seluruh tempat tadi?"

"Ya. Dan semuanya harus batal karena ada orang yang mematahkan tanganku!" sindir Minato.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagi pula, tanganmu itu tidak patah, tulangnya hanya bergeser sedikit!" geram Kushina.

"Terserah! Dan Uzumaki, kau belum membereskan dapurku! Cepat bereskan!" perintah Minato -lagi-

"Iya, iya! Kau itu cerewet seperti perempuan -ttebane!"

Minato memicingkan matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kushina.

'_Kenapa malah dia yang marah padaku? Bodoh._'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"TSUKARERU -TTEBANE!" teriak Kushina lepas setelah membersihkan dapur Minato yang seperti kapal Titanic yang telah di bom Deidara (?)

"DAMARE, UZUMAKI! Jangan berteriak seperti tarzan di apartemenku!" Minato balas meneriaki si 'Setan Merah'**NYA**.

"Aku lelah sekali, baka!" sahut Kushina emosi.

"Sudah semua?"

"S.U.D.A.H!" Teriak Kushina marah.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan berteriak! Lagi pula kenapa malah kau yang marah padaku? Disini kan aku sebagai korban!" sahut Minato ikut terbawa emosi.

'_Aduh, kenapa ya?_'

"Ya… mana aku tau! Memang aku tidak boleh marah?" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Arggghh…" Minato terlihat frustasi menghadapi 'mahkluk' aneh didepannya. "Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Cepat bersihkan seluruh apartemenku, sekarang! Tidak pakai protes ata aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" Tantang Kushina.

"Mengirimu ke tempat asalmu!"

"Tempat asalku?"

"Neraka 'setan merah'"

"Apa?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

1 Jam 36 menit, Uzumaki Kushina membersihkan apartemen Minato hingga benar-benar bersih.

Kushina tampak duduk kelelahan di sofa dan tanpa sengaja matanya melirik jam dinding.

12.35

**!**

"MINATO MINATO MINATO!" Teriak Kushina histeris.

Minato yang merasa terganggu (baca : sangat amat terganggu) dengan teriakan histeris Kushina bangkit dari posisi nyamannya dan keluar dari kamar.

Minto menghampiri Kushina dengan tampang horror.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak di apartemmenku Uzumaki! Kau seperti habis melihat youkai saja!" geram Minato.

"Aduh maaf, maaf! Aku ada kelas jam 1 dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Makan siang sudah aku siapkan di meja, dibawah tudung saji itu. Dan makanannya masih hangat jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghangatkannya mengingat kondisi tanganmu itu." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu memasakan makan siang." Ucap Minato datar.

"APA? Tapi aku sudah memasakannya untukmu, ayolah!" ucap Kushina frustasi sendiri.

"Tapi aku akan sulit memakannya!" sahut Minato tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi akan lebih rumit lagi jika kau makan di luar, Minato!" Kushina terdiam sesaat dan menatap Minato curiga lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "atau jangan-jangan kau ingin kusuapi ya? Astaga Minato aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, murid-muridku akan mati lumutan menungguku untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu!" Kushina terus mengoceh hingga membuatnya lelah sendiri.

"Dalam mimpimu! Siapa juga yang sudi disuapi oleh se-… Sudahlah cepat pergi sana! Jangan biarkan murid-muridmu menunggu!"usir Minato secara halus err… atau mungkin juga kasar.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jika ada sesuatu silahkan hubungi aku diatas jam 3 sore." Ucap Kushina sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Minato yang berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh di pintu apartemennya.

'_Setan merah itu terlalu perhatian, dan … dia tidak memberitahuku nomor ponselnya…'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Konichiwa, Kushina-san." Sapa seorang wanita penjaga, atau lebih tepatnya disebut resepsionis.

"Konichiwa Matsuri-chan, apa anak-anak kelasku sudah datang?" Tanya Kushina pada wanita berambut cokelat muda itu.

"Ya, beberapa sudah datang sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kushina-san." Jawabnya ramah.

"Nee… arigatou gonzaimasu Matsuri-chan, ii nichi ni narimasuyouni!"

'_13.07 aku benar-benar terlambat'_ batin Kushina menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang membuat murid-muridnya menunggu. Perdebatan bodoh antara Kushina dan Minato memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kushina menaiki tangga, ya tangga yang mengubah hidupnya 180o ia melirik keset berukirkan kata 'welcome' dengan sorot mata murka '_keset sialan!_' umpatnya. Benar bukan? keset itu benar-benar berganti nama menjadi keset 'sialan'.

Kushina membuka pintu kelasnya dan…

"Sensei, kau lama sekaliiiiiii…" rajuk salah satu murid perempuan Kushina.

"Ah, gomen tadi bus nya lama sekali -ttebane! Ehehe… ya busku lama sekali Karin-chan."

'_Aduh Tuhan, aku berbohong'_

"Kita mmulai sekarang saja sensei! Rein dan Yuki tidak bisa datamg. Urusan sekolah." Jelas salah satu muridnya yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan kita…" ucap Kushina diiringi seringai tipis seraya menatap ke arah cermin besar yang menutupi seluruh dinding di depannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kushina duduk sendiri di lantai dengan corak kayu licin itu. Wajahnya memerah, keringat bercucuran memenuhi kening dan leher jejangnya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Tok… tok… tok…

Pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang gadis sebaya dengannya, dengan rambut hitam panjang bermodel _shaggy_.

"Mikoto… Kukira siapa." Ucap Kushina lemah.

"Tentu saja aku, memangnya siapa lagi? Ah ya Kushina, kenapa kau tidak cerita denganku?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto tanpa basa basi.

"Cerita? Maksudmu?" Kushina benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bercanda Kushina, tentu saja tentang . .Naruto."

"APA? Maksudku, dari mana kau tau?"

"Tentu saja dari bocah kuning itu, memangnya siapa lagi ? Kau? Haahh…"

"Gomen Miko-chan, aku tidak tau maksudku aku sangat frustasi kemarin, aku sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang dan kemarin aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menebus kesalahanku dan aku bahkan lupa memberitahumu Miko-chan… Maafkan aku ya?" ucap Kushina dengan nada putus asa.

"Tak apa Kushina, sedikit banyak aku mengerti perasaanmu… Sabarlah…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Dan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa dia memina ganti rugi padamu karena membatalkan seluruh konsernya?" Tanya Mikoto yang membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau dia membatalkan seluruh konser pianonya?"

"Bocah kuning itu, Kushina." Jawabnya enteng.

"Oh… tidak dia sama sekali tidak meminta ganti rugi… Malah aku yang datang menemuinya karena merasa sangat amat bersalah atas kehancuran sebagian dari hidupnya." Ucap Kushina lirih.

"Kau datang hanya untuk meminta maaf?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku menawarkannya bantuan. Atau ya… singkatnya begitulah."

"Bantuan? Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi tangan kirinya. Kau tau? Akan sangat sulit mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan satu tangan. Jadi aku ingin membantunya." Ucap Kushina dengan suara parau.

"Kuharap dia cepat sembuh dan tidak membebanimu lagi Kushina."

"Kuharap juga begitu Mikoto… Tapi setidaknya aku harus mengurusnya selama 2 bulan."

"Jadi, kau seperti harus mengurus bayi kecil? Haha." Mikoto berusaha tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Bisa dibilang begitu dan aku harap dia tidak semerepotkan mengurus bayi." Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Semoga… Dan kau tau? Naruto bercerita banya kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina acuh.

"Dan dia tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentangmu, Uzumaki Kushina." Mikoto tampak menggoda Kushina.

"Heehh? Dia tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku kan?" Kini Kushina mulai sedikit panik.

"Tentu saja tidak Kushina! Dia bahkan memujimu."

"Memujiku?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Iya, memujimu. Kau tau? Dari cara dia berbicara denganmu, dari cara dia menatapmu dan dari apa yang ia bicarakan tentangmu padaku kemarin, sudah kusimpulkan Namikaze Naruto mencintaimu."

**!**

Kushina membelalakan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja -ttebane! Mana aku tau bocah kuning itu menyukaiku."

"Astaga Kushina, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah mengalami pubertas! Kau tidak bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta sama sekali!" keluh Mikoto.

"Maaf Miko-chan…"

"Tapi dia terus membicarakanmu. Dia bilang kau cantik, pintar, sangat berbakat, dan lembut. Walau aku rasa dia dosa besar mengatakan kau kalau kau itu 'lembut'."

"Eh? Memangnya aku tidak lembut -ttebane!"Kushina merasa sedikit tersinggung mendengar perkataan Minato.

"Pffttt..." Mikoto menahan tawanya. "Bukan begitu, maksudku kau itu terkadang sembrono, ceroboh dan terkadang kau bisa jadi sangat amat galak, seperti… lupakan." Sambungnya.

"Hn… karena itu memang aku."

"Tapi kau tidak berfikir untuk mencoba bocah itu?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba dengan nada bicara serius.

"Naruto maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina terkesan bodoh. Atau memang bodoh.

"Iya, siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Hahh… aku belum memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu Mikoto-chan, sejak… sejak aku kehilangan dia…"

"Kau tidak kehilangan dia, tapi kau yang menghilang darinya Kushina. Apa kau membenci Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada menyelidiki.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Bahkan aku menyayanginya…" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lirih yang lantas membuat Mikoto terkejut.

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Kushina? Bukankah kau bisa dengan mudah 'menggandeng' bocah itu?" ucap Mikoto terbawa emosi.

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai teman… Tidak lebih…"

**TBC**

**A/N : Kei kembali dari hiatus! Dan bodohnya Kei baru mulai lanjutin fanfic waktu hari terakhir liburan T.T dan besok (senin, 16 juli 2012) Kei harus masuk ke sel kurungan yang namanya 'sekolah' (jadi curcol authornyna)**

**Oke deh, Kei masih membuka vote untuk kalian yang akan memilih mau happy ending atau sad ending, vote ditutup setelah 1 atau 2 chapter sebelum final chapter, biar bisa disesuaikan dengan alurnya.**

**Dan untuk chapter ini mungkin masih sama dan belum ada perubahan berarti, karena ini chapter peralihan dari chapter 1 ke chapter 3 yang dimana chapter 3 itu bakalan sangat berbeda jauh dan pastinya OOC banget deh! **

**Minato : Kei! Pokoknya harus happy ending!**

**Kushina : Iya Kei! Awas ya kalo misalnya ga happy ending! *aura membunuh***

**Kei : Oh… tidak bisa *digampar***

**MinaKushi : KENAPA? #LEBAY**

**Kei : Karena itu tergantung vote, jadi kalian berharap aja banyak yang vote happy ending**

**Mikoto : Kei nanti ada tentangku lagi ga?**

**Kei : Ada dong Miko-chan, nanti kamu Kei bikinin yang special deh sama Fugaku pantat ayam! *di sharingan***

**Fugaku : bikin kisah cintaku nista kuhajar kau kei!**

**Kei : oke oke, baiklah chara-charaku sekalian, waktunya…!**

**ALL CHARA : REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Keiko Murasaki**


	3. Chapter 3 : Maid!

**Yuhuuuuuuu…. Kei kembali untuk chapter 3 AKA ONI ! Sekedar informasi aja, di chapter 3 ini akan terjadi OOC berat, jadi jika bagi readers sekalian yang tidak kuat dengan OOC silahkan klik tombol back sebelum anda kejang-kejang. Dan… Kei ganti penname lagi *sungkem* ampun readers ini tuh masih sama dengan 'Keiko Murasaki' beda. Cuma ada beberapa masalah besar jadi Kei harus ganti penname, untuk lebih jelasnya makna *ahelah* dari penname baru kei silahkan kunjungi bio saya. Haha ok kita langsung mulai aja!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine Becomes You © Ilana Tan**

**Aka Oni © PurpleLittleMoon**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : semua yang jelek, yang abal ada di sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading, guys!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki ambilkan itu!"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu Uzumaki tapi yang itu!"

"Uzumaki kau lama sekali sih! Cepat sedikit!"

"Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki!"

"DIAM KAU JELEK!" Raung Kushina dengan emosi besar yang langsung membuat seluruh pasang mata di supermarket itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga.

Jika di anime mungkin situasinya Kushina berubah menjadi raksasa dengan gigi bertaring yang berteriak dengan background berapi-api. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan di anime, jadi latarnya tetap di supermarket.

"Apa hakmu meneriakiku hah?!" bentak Minato tertahan, ya dia menghindari perhatian orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Kau yang apa! Apa hakmu menyuruh-nyuruh ku seperti orang bodoh begitu hah?" balas Kushina murka.

Minato menyeringai licik lalu mengecilkan volume suaranya, "karena kau maid-**KU**"

.

.

.

**!**

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya Uzumaki."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi maid-mu hah?! Itu tidak ada di perjanjian kita bodoh! Kau gila ya?!" amuk gadis bermata violet itu.

"Hei, kau lupa ya kalau kau yang mematahkan tanganku, dan membatalkan seluruh konserku? Lagi pula tidak ada perjanjian apa pun. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat. Dan voila! Jadi lah maidku." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi aku hanya menjadi tangan kirimu bukan maidmu! Dasar aneh!" bentak Kushina tanpa menghilangkan nada emosi dari kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas mulai sekarang ** kau adalah maid pribadiku**!" ucap Minato enteng.

"Kau! Jika tidak ada dosa aku akan membunuhmu Minato!" ucap Kushina dengan nada membunuh.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Cepat bawa belanjaan ke kasir dan gunakan kartu kredit yang kuberikan tadi." Perintahnya.

"Tunggu, ada barang yang belum kita beli." Sergah Kushina.

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya, "apa?"

"Sayur, buah, susu, sereal dan roti."

"Kau gila ya? Mana mau aku makan makanan begituan! Itu makanan anak kecil tau!" bantah Minato cepat.

"Tidak bisa Namikaze Minato. Kau akan mati jika setiap hari hanya makan ramen cup dan minum kopi. Kau tau, ramen cup dan kopi yang dikonsumsi berlebihan sangat tidak sehat." Oceh Kushina panjang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan makanan seperti itu!" ucap Minato sambil memberenggut ke arah lain.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau, ini juga demi kepentinganmu Minato. Jika kau mendapat asupan gizi yang baik otomatis tanganmu akan cepat sembuh. Dan jika tanganmu cepat sembuh aku akan cepat keluar dari penderitaan ini." Omel Kushina panjang lebar.

"Itu sih demi kepentinganmu!" sahut Minato.

"Tapi juga untuk kepentinganmu!" sahut Kushina tidak mau kalah.

"Cih! Cepatlah!" baiklah, Minato menyerah menghadapi gadis yang satu ini.

Kushina tersenyum sumringah. Senyum manis yang menghangatkan.

'_Mana mungkin setan merah itu punya senyum semanis ini?_'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kushina sembari menyalakan mesin mobil Minato.

"Toko baju, sebentar." Jawab Minato santai.

"Untuk?"

"Membeli baju Maid-**MU**"

"HA? KAU GILA YA? AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI BAJU MAID SEGALA! MENJIJIKAN!" Teriak Kushina penuh amarah.

"Jangan berteriak di mobilku!" ucap Minato seraya mengacuhkan protesan Kushina.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas aku tidak mau memakai pakaian maid!"

"Yasudah, aku akan mogok makan dan membiarkan tanganku semkain parah dan KAU! Harus mengurusku hingga tanganku sembuh total!" ancamnya. '_Licik!'_

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencekikmu Namikaze Minato!" lalu aura membunuh menguar liar dari tubuh Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum puas melihat Kushina menderita. Ironis sekali.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Uzumaki, cepat coba yang ini!" Minato menyodorkan sebuah seragam maid yang lengkap dengan atributnya yang super ribet dan bagi Kushina itu sangat menggelikan.

Kushina bergidik ngeri, "hiii… aku tidak mau!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"HARUS!"

"TIDAK!"

"HARUS!"

"TIDAK!"

"Aku mogok makan." Ucap Minato santai. Yak! Itulah senjata mematikannya.

Kushina memasang wajah suram, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. '_Dasar Minato bodoh!'_

Dengan wajahnya yang suram itu Kushina mengambil (baca : merampas) baju maid yang ada di tangan Minato dengan kasar dan berbalik menuju flirting room.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Minato dengan seringai yang _pervert._

"Mati saja kau!"

Minato terkikik mendengar jawaban dari Kushina. '_Jawaban macam apa itu?'_

10 menit kemudian Kushina keluar dengan baju maid yang imut dengan panjang **10cm diatas lutut**. Bayangkan saja bajunya itu sama percis dengan baju maidnya Ayuzawa Misaki dari anime Kaichou wa maid-sama! *authornyapromosi*

Minato terperangah dengan wajah tablo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Bibi, kami ambil yang ini 5 pasang, semuanya lengkap ya." Ucap Minato setelah sadar dari acara terperangahnya.

'_Dasar Minato gila, dia pikir aku apa harus memakai baju aneh begini -ttbeane!'_ batin Kushina mengamuk.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Hei idiot! Sudah puas kan kau? Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Kushina ketus.

"Hoo, semangat sekali mau pulang. Ingin cepat-cepat menggunakan baju maid yang _sexy _itu ya?" goda Minato.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

Minato tertawa lepas melihat Kushina yang mati-matian menahan emosi agar tidak menghajar pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Hei…" ucap Minato memecah keheningan.

"Apa?!" Sahut Kushina ketus.

"Di apartemenku kau wajib menggunakan baju itu."

Kushina membuka mulutnya

"Tidak pakai protes!" Sela Minato sebelum Kushina melancarkan kata-kata 'kau-gila-ya?!'

"Hei Minato!" panggil Kushina.

"Hn?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu." Ancamnya.

"Hmmppfft … Sudahlah Uzumaki, jangan bicara seperti itu terus. Kau tau? Wajahmu itu jelek sekali saat kau bilang begitu. Haha!" Minato tertawa lepas.

'_Sial kau Minato'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Uzumaki! Buatkan aku ramen untuk makan siang!" teriak Minato dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak ada ramen untuk 2 bulan ini Minato!" Sahut Kushina dari dapur.

"Ahh! Tidak mau tau pokoknya ramen, ramen, ramen!"

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu Onigiri isi salmon baka! Dan kau harus makan ini!"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Minato. Kushina yang masih sibuk membuatkan onigiri untuk Minato melamun sejenak.

'_Si baka itu, sulit sekali diajak kompromi.'_

"Selesai!" gumamnya puas dengan … err~ apakah ini onigiri? Tidak ada bentuknya sama sekali! Abstrak!

Gadis itu berjalan membawakan onigiri ke kamar Minato.

"Hei jelek cepat makan!" teriak Kushina begitu sampai di depan kamar Minato.

TOK TOK TOK

Kushina mengetuk (baca : menggebrak) pintu kamar Minato dengan semangat super saking kesalnya.

"Ah lama!"

Cklek!

'_Tidur?'_

Kushina melihat Minato yang sedang tertidur meringkuk di dalam selimut jingga yang amburadul.

'_Mukanya pas tidur ga jelek-jelek amat -ttebane!'_

Tanpa kontrol dari otaknya, tangan Kushina meletakan nampan berisi 'onigiri' jadi-jadian dan obat+ minum itu di meja dekat ranjang Minato. Lalu ia merapikan selimut Minato dan menariknya hinggal mencapai dagu. Lalu tangannya menyentuh jambang Minato yang dari dulu membuatnya risih dan ingin memangkasnya habis-habisan. Kushina tersenyum lalu merapikan rambut Minato.

Plek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki?" Tanya Minato dengan nada menggoda. Ia menggenggam kuat tangan Kushina.

"K-kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kushina gelagapan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya… hanya… membetulkan selimutmu!"

"Masa sih? Aku tak percaya. Tadi kau mengelus pipiku."

"Kata siapa aku mengelus pipimu hah? Aku hanya merapikan rambutmu yang menutupi mata!"

Ups keceplosan.

"Tuh kan, kau tidak merapikan selimutku, dasar maid nakal!" ucap Minato lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia membuat posisi Kushina sudah berada di pojok ranjangnya.

"H-hei apa yang akan kau lakukan baka?!"

"Hanya memberi hukuman untuk maid nakal sepertimu." Minato mencium leher Kushina. Kushina masih kaget dan masih terlalu merasa bersalah jika ingin menghajar Minato mengingat kondisi tangan pemuda itu.

"Bodoh! Hentikan atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" ancam Kushina membuat Minato menggigit leher itu untuk mengakhiri 'hukuman'nya.

"Mukamu lucu sekali Uzumaki! Mukamu merah sekali! Seperti TOMAT! WAHAHAHAHAHA" lalu pria bodoh itu tertawa lepas.

'_Tomat?'_

"AGH! MATI KAU MINATO!" Raung Kushina sambil melempar seluruh bantal dan guling yang ada di ranjang itu ke arah Minato.

"Aw! Uzumaki, sakit ugh! Hentikan! Kena tanganku tau! Aw sakit!"

"Wahahahaha! Dasar cowok lemah! Huahahaha!" kali ini Kushina yang tertawa lepas.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"KAU. COWOK. LEMAH!"

"Awas kau ya Uzumaki!"

Lalu terjadilah perang bantal di kamar Minato.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Bruk!

Keduanya ambruk. Wajah Kushina merah dan nafasnya tidak karuan. Ia memegangi dadari kirinya yang terasa sesak dan nyeri. Kushina meringis menahan sakit.

Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina yang sedang tergeletak di sisi lain ranjang king size miliknya.

"Uzumaki kau kesakitan? Apa lemparan bantalku benar-benar menyakitkan?" Kini Minato mulai panik.

"Tidak baka. Aku hanya kelelahan." Elak Kushina.

Nafasnya mulai teratur

'_Trimakasih Tuhan.'_

"Uzumaki."

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar."

"Onigirinya disebelah sana." Kushina menunjuk sepiring penuh onigiri diatas meja.

Minato menatap Kushina. Lalu mereka bertatapan.

"Uzumaki."

"Ya?"

"Itu makanan anak kecil!"

"Pokoknya kau harus makan itu, titik!"

"Kalau aku harus makan makanan anak kecil… " Minato tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kushina ketus.

"Kau juga harus memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" ucap Minato dengan wajah _innocent._

"Apa?!"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya Uzumaki."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!" Kushina menggeleng histeris.

"Sekarang Uzumaki aku mau makan."

"…"

"Uzumaki."

"…"

"Uzumaki!"

"Lebih baik aku mati." Ucap Kushina pasrah.

"Sebelum kau mati. Kau harus menyuapiku onigiri abstrak mu itu. tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa makan sendiri bukan?"

'_Mati aku!'_

"Kenapa Uzumaki? Kau lupa kau yang mematahkan tanganku?"

'_Sial, dia selalu memakai jurus itu!'_

"Jadi Uzumaki?"

"Hah… bayi besar yang merepotkan."

Kushina berjalan menuju tempat onigiri itu, Minato menyeringai.

'_Menjadi maid pribadiku tidak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan Uzumaki. Atau bahkan lebih buruk? Lihat saja nanti.'_

TBC

**A/N : AYO SILAHKAN DI VOTING UNTUK ENDING! RIVIEW YANG BANYAK BIAR UPDATENYA CEPET! Ehem… sekian dari Kei! Terimakasih! ^^**

**Sign,**

**PurpleLittleMoon**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dilema Kushina

**Kei kembali dengan chapter 4 AKA ONI! Sebenernya penyakit males Kei lagi kumat, jadi segini dulu aja yah…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine Becomes You © Ilana Tan**

**Aka Oni © Keiko Murasaki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : semua yang jelek, yang abal ada di sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading, guys!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…_

Suara bel itu terdengar samar di telinga Uzumaki Kushina. Ia melepas _headset_ berwarna putihnya dengan malas lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Ya, orang tua Kushina jarang tinggal dirumah. Kenapa dia tidak dirumah Minato sekarang? Entahlah pria itu angin-anginan.

Cklek~

Pintu dibuka dan…

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Sapa (baca : teriak) bocah berambut kuning yang berdiri dengan senyum sumringah tepat di depan pintu rumah Kushina.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau kesini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi. Gadis berambut merah itu masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Umh… sebelum aku menjawab rentetan pertanyaanmu, bisakah kita masuk dulu?" Tanya Naruto canggung.

"Eh… _gomenasai _aku lupa. Hehehe." Memang kebodohan mereka itu 11 - 12. Siapa 11 dan siapa 12? Lihat saja nanti.

Naruto dan Kushina duduk berhadapan di sofa ukuran minimalis berwarna _cream_.

"Kau mau minum?" Tawar Kushina.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak terlalu lama kok disini. Hehehe."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, eh?"

"Kushina-chan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… hehehe." Ucap Naruto seraya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kushina.

"Umh… ya… hehehe…"

"Kushina-chan."

"Ya?"

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali? Apa kakaku menyiksamu?"

'_Tepat sekali' _batin Kushina meringis. "Tidak, dia baik padaku." Dusta Kushina.

"Baguslah! Kalau dia menyiksamu beritahu aku ya! Biar kuhajar dia -ttebayou!" Ucap Naruto bangga sambil meninju udara disekitarnya.

Kushina terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu tadi. '_Dasar bocah'_

"Kushina-chan…" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Naruto canggung. Ini pertama kalinyna ia mengajak seorang wanita untuk… Kencan.

"Kurasa aku _free_ nanti malam."

'_Tahap satu sukses!' _batin Naruto bersorak.

"Umh… kalau begitu… mau makan malam denganku tidak?"

**BLUSH**

Kushina bisa merasakan ppipinya memanas sekarang.

"Ehh… um… ya." Jawab Kushina spontan.

'_Tahap dua sukses!'_ batin Naruto kembali bersorak.

Wajah Kushina sedikit ragu. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kujemput disini jam 7 malam. Oke?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. 30 menit lagi aku ada kelas. Kau tau kan? Sebagai guru yang baik aku tidak boleh telat. Aku pulang dulu ya Kushina-chan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

"Ya…"

**~Aka Oni~**

"Kushina-chan…" sesosok mahkluk bodoh -ralat!- mahkluk berwajah bodoh tertegun dengan tampang bodohnya karena melihat sesosok manusia yang sangat cantik dihadapannya.

"Umh… Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang merasa risih karena Naruto terus-terusan memperhatikannya dengan tampang 'aneh'.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya… maksudku kau terlihat sangat memukau malam ini Kushina-chan." Ucap Namikaze Naruto tulus. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan Kushina malam ini dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam diatas lutut 5 cm dengan model V-Neck yang berhias manik-manik kecil yang berkilauan di sekitar dada hingga pinggang yang membuat kesan _elegant._

"Terimakasih Naruto kau membuatku … err~ malu." Jawab Kushina dengan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tertutup make up tipis. Bukan menutupi wajahnya juga sih, lebih tepatnya wajahnya yang merah karena tersipu.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat -eh?- , "tidak Kushina, kau memang sangat cantik malam ini."

"_Arigatou"_

"Ehm… bisa kita ke mobil sekarang?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya tentu saja tapi, bukankah itu mobil kakakmu?" Kushina bertanya ragu.

"Ya itu mobil _Aniki_. Aku belum boleh memiliki mobil sendiri, karena kata _tou-san…_" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa membunuh orang."

'_Mati aku! Mati! Mati!_' batin Kushina frustasi berat.

"Kita naik taxi saja ya Naruto." Kushina memasang senyum ter'manis'nya.

"Eh… Ano… Aku sudah mahir, maksudku aku belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan, atau hm… menabrak sesuatu. _Tou-san_ku itu memang lebay orangnya! Jadi aman. Yeah aman."jawab Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Kushina. Bayangkan, kencan naik taxi? Hell no! memang ini zaman apa? Ga sekalian naik ojek? Atau odong-odong?

"Kau serius?"

"Ya,"

"Kuharap kau benar." Jawab Kushina pasrah sambil berjalan menuju mobil _Ferrari _hitam yang terparkir disebelah mobil _Jazz _pink miliknya.

**~Aka Oni~**

"Jadi Kushina, apa kakaku menyusahkanmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya membuka pembicaraan di kencan pertamanya dengan Kushina. Entahlah apakah ini namanya kencan? Suasananya memang suasana kencan tapi topik pembicaraan Naruto itu benar-benar tidak pas untuk 'kencan'.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kushina, padahal dalam hatinya ia berseru frustasi 'IYA! KAKAKMU ITU SANGAT MENYUSAHKANKU! DIA SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MENYUSAHKANKU!' ehem… ya seperti itulah kira-kira _inner _Kushina yang sedang mengamuk.

"Baguslah, aku hanya takut ia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu. Eh Kushina… Kau masih _single_ kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kalau aku tidak _single_ aku tidak akan ada disini bersamamu, Naruto." Jawab Kushina santai.

"Hah… syukurlah."

"Syukurlah ? Untuk?"

"Umh… itu! pesanan kita sudah tiba."

'_Paling tidak, kali ini aku selamat.'_

**~Aka Oni~**

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya Naruto." Ucap Kushina setelah ia keluar dari _Ferrari _hitam itu.

"Iya, tidak masalah Kushina-chan. Aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Naruto.

"Ngh… kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawarnya.

"Kurasa tidak, ini sudah terlalu malam, dan _Aniki_ akan menghajarku jika aku mengembalikan mobilnya terlalu malam. Hehehe. Maaf ya, lain kali aku pasti akan mampir kok!" lalu bocah berambut jabrik itu tersenyum ramah menampilkan rentetan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Hati-hati di jalan ya Naruto! Jangan sampai menabrak sesuatu lagi -ttebane!"

"Tidak akan kok! Tadi kita kan sedang ngobrol jadi aku tidak melihat kalau ada tiang -ttebayou! Aku pasti akan hati-hati Kushina!"

"Baiklah selamat tinggal!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya begitu mobil Minato yang dipinjam Naruto itu mulai bergerak menjauh meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!  
Kushina menjatuhkan dirinya disebuah ranjang berukuran queen size.

Galau.

Hanya itu yang dapat ia rasakan sekarang.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan huh? Bocah itu terlalu baik -ttebane!'_

Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, putih. Hahh~

Entahlah gadis itu benar-benar kacau sekarang -padahal tadi dia berseri-seri- ia merasa … Naruto benar-benar sudah mencintainya. Lebay? Ya!

Ia takut bocah itu kecewa. Ya, Kecewa. Kecewa karena ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan bocah itu. Cinta Naruto padanya terlalu tulus.

Bukan berarti Kushina menyukai orang lain sih… Tapi ia hanya tidak mencintai Naruto. Ia hanya mennyayanginya sebagai adik, adik yang bodoh dan terkadang ceroboh. Sikap mereka yang mirip itulah yang membuat Kushina merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa sejak 'insiden' tidak terduga itu, Kushina merasa sedikit risih berada di dekat Naruto. Mungkin ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi bukannya ia harus merasa bersalah pada Minato? Entahlah. Gadis itu benar-benar butuh pencerahan sekarang.

'_Maaf…'_

'_Aku mengecewakanmu…'_

TBC

**A/N : AMPUNI SAYA! Mungkin nunggunya udah lama ya? Tapi sekali muncul chapternya gaje ngenes begini. Ini memang pendek banget sih, soalnya disini masih fokusin ke NaruKushi *BUKAN PAIR* *DORR***

**untuk poling review, happy ending masih memimpin, jadi silahkan kalian bergerak sad ending lovers. haha -asal lewat-  
**

**Nah, Kei minta maap sebesar-besarnya kalau belum bisa update yang Karate is the part of my life *jiwa promosi keluar* ini ga akan -atau gatau- *plak!* discontinue. Sebenernya Kei udah bikin sampe chapter 5 tapi ke delete semuanya gara-gara laptopnya diformat ulang atau apalah ga ngerti juga *authornya oon* **

**Daripada kebanyakan cing cong authornya lebih baik …**

**ALL CHARA : REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA!**

**(semakin banyak review semakin besar pula semangat saya untuk menulis.)*digebukin readers* #KABURR!~**

**See you at next chapter! ;D**


End file.
